Conventionally, an electric power steering apparatus is in widespread use as a steering apparatus. The electric power steering apparatus applies a steering assist force to a steering mechanism by driving an electric motor depending on a steering torque when a driver steers a steering wheel.
As such an electric power steering apparatus, for example, a technique described in PTL 1 is known. This technique compensates a basic assist control amount depending on the steering torque with a torque differential compensation value depending on a differential value of the steering torque. In this case, the torque differential compensation value is corrected to be smaller as a steering speed becomes higher. This suppresses the excessive increase of the torque differential compensation value when the steering speed is high, and keeps a good steering feeling regardless of the steering speed.
As an electric power steering apparatus for obtaining a good steering feeling similarly, for example, a technique described in PTL 2 is known. This technique calculates a product of a gain and a value obtained by dividing a steering torque differential value by a steering angle differential value, as the torque differential compensation value. This suppresses the decrease of the torque differential compensation value when starting to turn the steering wheel slowly, and obtains a good steering feeling.